Eve
Powers and Abilities Bishokuya *'Kitsu' ne: Kitsune lets her create massive tendrils that take the shape of nine massive tails that act as additional limbs on her body; extending outwards from her back. Amaya can freely manipulate these tendrils around her at will, forming gargantuan kitsune-like tails to smother, crush, and strangle her opponents that serve as additional limbs in combat to assist her. However, in addition these tendrils all have the ability to operate as limbs stemming from the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi; dramatically enhancing her range and versatility as she gains more vectors to repel her opponents away. However; unless bulked together; the general effect of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is weakened; as it becomes less absolute than coming into physical contact with her; despite allowing her to achieve feats she otherwise could not. Devil Fruit Nikyu Nikyu no Mi The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows Amaya to seemingly repel anything and everything that she touches; allowing her to seemingly push anything that she touches into paw-shapped bubbles and send them flying away at extremely high; if not near instantaneous speeds. The extent to what this power can affect appears to be almost unlimited; as it has demonstrated the abiltiy to affect both tangible and intangible things such as people, objects, gases, ghosts; and even physical sensations such as the sensation of physical pain or fatigue. This ability even applies to herself; as Amaya has demonstrated the ability to push herself across vast distances instantaneously; effectively teleporting across vast distances. On the other hand, she can achieve consistent short-range teleportation by using any of her additional arms to push her own body away to a given location while utilizing her free arms to engage in physical combat with opponents. As a result, Amaya is capable of demonstrating a nigh-unprecedented ability to repel and deflect virtually any attack regardless of it's nature or the sheer magnitude of the assault; seemingly capable of pushing away virtually anything thrown at her from mental interference to spiritual existences and even physical or energetic interference; all becoming deflected by the power of her Devil Fruit. As a result, Amaya is capable of seemingly reflecting the full, unrestrained might of her opponent back on them during combat; and even simulate a nigh-limitless level of stamina and endurance by simply pushing her own physical sensations such as those of pain or fatigue out of her body; allowing her to activate a mode she simply refers to as White Run. '''Uniquely however, perhaps due to her abilities as a cyborg; through the application of multiple limbs Amaya has demonstrated the ability to catch incoming attacks rather than merely repel them; enabling her to seemingly utilize two hands simultaneously to repel an incoming attack in either direction. Uniquely, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to seemingly push light around her away from her, allowing her to render herself invisible as well as push sound away from herself to seemingly completely muffle her sound away from her body to move in complete and absolute silence. She can utilize multiple arms to seemingly create a still bubble of air around her body that allows her to remain silent. In addition, Amaya has the ability to seemingly push sound at her opponent and crash into the target, greatly damaging her surroundings and popping eardrums. Amaya can push her voice to others over an incredible distance; allowing her to whisper to others, communicating with them as well as secretly manipulating their actions by mimicking thei own voice; appearing to be an internal voice. Through the ability to push physical sensations, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to seemingly contain a large wad of the physical sensations experienced and contained over time; allowing her to seemingly gain an ability to induce physical sensations on a target by pushing small bubbles containing a given physical sensation at the target. She can also compress air around her in a manner of ways; creating bombs out of pure compressed air and having some hands point downwards in order to seemingly allow her to effectively fly. Amaya has demonstrated the abiity to hyperaccelerate physical matter and utilize them as incredibly powerful projectiles as an ability she refers to as '''Railgun. She can reject the ground itself away from her to seemingly easily enable her to teleport. *'''Kitsune: Territory: '''Creates tendrils of Nikyu Nikyu no Mi and places them over her body; allowing her to repel incoming attacks and projectiles and serving as a barrier against the interference of opponents.